Dream to Reality
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Set 5 years after the war/battle, and Naruto finds himself in a predicament: what do I do? Short one shot, complete, featuring my old favorite characters, Sasuke and Naruto. This is SasuNaru with mentioned Mpreg.


Author's note:

SasuNaru complete oneshot

Mentioned Mpreg

OOC towards the end I guess. . .

5 years after the war/end of the series

Just an FYI last time that I _read/watched_ _Naruto_ was in my senior year in HS when the manga ended (in 2014). So bare with me on any mistakes in characters or references, I do apologize, this is just from memory as I didn't look anything up during or after writing this.

* * *

 **Dreams to Reality**

 _ **By Yoli Ravioli**_

* * *

Staring into his apartment, the light coming and going as the day had passed, Naruto only had one thing on his mind: What do I do?

He thought he finally got it all; bringing Sasuke back, being next in line for Hokage and then finally peace within himself, the villagers and Kyuubi, or Kurma as he likes to be called. That was everything that he ever wanted, just that. But. . . what Kurma had just told him yesterday, maybe there was something else he secretly wished for, just like what happened with his relationship with Sasuke. All those years of trying to out-do him, trying to get his attention and his heart breaking when both he and Sasuke drifted. In a way one would say that they had a connection that would bring the worst and best out of each other, even as they were kids.

Five years ago, when the world faced complete destruction Naruto and Sasuke worked together, after having fought each other for years, and defeated the enemy. Then Sasuke asked Naruto if would keep his promise, to fight him once more; "If I win, Teme, you come back!" Naruto yelled, his heart racing, his body ached with fatigue but he forced himself to stand, ready to fight Sasuke who looked just as tired as him. Sasuke only nodded before coming at him; the fight didn't last very long with both nearly out of chakra from the battle before, so it really was just who had the stronger will power.

So, it wasn't much of a shock of who that would be; Naruto knelt over Sasuke's bloody and worn out body, both gasping for air, "You finally beat me in something, Dobe." Sasuke whispered, his eyes fighting to stay open. Naruto smiled, moving his kunai from Sasuke's throat, he started to stagger when he tried to stand. Everyone had moved away when they started to fight, yelling at them for doing something stupid just moments after ending the war, started to call out to Naruto yelling if he was ok when Naruto lost consciousness and started to fall. His kunai still in his hand as he fell forward. Sasuke saw Naruto start to fall and forced himself to move and catch him, never thinking of the kunai still in Naruto's hand.

The first two years back Sasuke had been put under house arrest and was given an allowance every month, since his ninja rank had been revoked. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really talk much during that time, with Naruto running from missions, taking lessons from Tsunade and then given a well-deserved higher rank to ANBU. Now and then the two would bump into each other and have an awkward conversation before waving off, usually Sasuke would watch Naruto jump away on roofs. It wasn't long after that that Naruto found himself getting yelled at by Tsunade for letting Sasuke live, or for even fighting to keep him from being sentenced to prison. "I have to keep finding another group to watch him!" Tsunade ranted, a half empty bottle of Sake on her desk, "He doesn't say anything, he doesn't go to the hospital, he just takes it!"

"I don't understand," Naruto clenched his hands into fists, his heart racing, ' _Why doesn't he fight back? Sasuke would never take anything laying down like this!_ '

Tsunade sighed and leaned in the back of her chair, looking over Uchiha Sasuke's open file showing the latest pictures of injuries that man now carried. "If there's a rumor that Uchiha was in a fight, he would be thrown into custody before he could explain himself, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her, "But-"

"But nothing!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, scaring Naruto and causing there to be multiple puffs of smoke as ANBU appeared out of nowhere, ready to defend their Hokage. "Out all of you!" she rested her head into her hands, Naruto slowly walked around her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder; puffs of smoke from the ANBU quickly leaving. "Gaki, there's only so much I can do before the Elders find a reason to get rid of Uchiha." she whispered.

"What if," Naruto licked his lips, "what if I would stay with him?"

When Naruto reached Sasuke's house, he yelled that he would take over watch, that whoever was there would need to return to Tsunade for further instruction. A few minutes passed before rustling was heard from around the house and then away; Sasuke opened the door, staring at Naruto in shock. Naruto red faced nearly ran up to him, looking over all the cuts and bruises, "I'll summon Sakura, okay?"

For the remainder of Sasuke's second and all his third-year Naruto, and Kakashi, had taken over watch, making sure that he wasn't harmed in anyway. During that time Sasuke and Naruto grew close, since Naruto had just about moved in with Sasuke; when Naruto would be called away Kakashi would cover for him. It was awkward the first few times Sasuke and Kakashi were alone, neither speaking nor looking at the other, but eventually Sasuke apologized for what he did. The two had found some common ground by the time Naruto would return.

At the end of Sasuke's probation, having been under watch for now four years, he was released and allowed to join as a ninja, _but_ had to start from the bottom again. During that time, when Naruto and Sasuke had been attached to the other's hip now had to find time to see the other throughout the week. Naruto had started taking more time with Tsunade while Sasuke took on more and more missions; when one day, Tsunade had had enough of Naruto's sighing about Sasuke and gave them both a couple of days off together.

Sasuke asked Naruto out on a date when Tsunade gave them their days off, not caring that they were in front of several -higher up- people around them. Naruto, not taking a breath, nearly shouted yes; those around that knew of Naruto's slowly growing crush muttered a finally as Sasuke walked out of the room, pride shining on his face after several years. From that point that would lead to the problem of now, the fact that they finally caved and let themselves go with one another a year after that first and only date. He and Sasuke weren't just friends and they're not exactly dating because of their mismatched schedules, maybe they're lovers.

Naruto can feel his cheeks burn, his body tingling and remembering the ache with and without Sasuke in him. He remembered Sasuke going slow, even when their bodies demanded to hurry up, to make sure he was feeling good before he let go, not holding back any longer. They did it, that one time, a first for them both, and they promised each other to go again, but not to rush it or be in the doorway again.

He sighed for the nth time, his hand drifting to his stomach unconsciously; he never thought he would be able to have a family, or to even be the one to give to Sasuke. "What do I do?" Naruto whispered, a stray tear falling from his eyes, he clenched his hands to hold back the tears. It did nothing yesterday, it would do nothing today either.

"You could get up and shower, Dobe," a voice answered from behind him, Naruto stiffened, "and show up to your lessons with the Hokage." Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke crouched on his window seal, dressed in his slightly ANBU uniform with his hawk mask placed to the side, his dark eyebrow raised at him, concern showing in his tired eyes. Naruto, the man that helped end the war, carrier of the strongest jinchuriki and next in line for Hokage, shoved Sasuke out the window, locked it and pulled the blinds down. "I was sure that you were there when I became an ANBU," Sasuke stood behind him, his hands in his pockets, his body relaxed.

Naruto flipped back around, slamming his back against the small wall, wincing as the window stabbed into his back. "What're you doing here?" he whispered, he looked anywhere but at Sasuke. It was too soon, he didn't know what to do; did he keep it, he was leaning more to yes, but did he want to bring Sasuke into this, he was leaning more to no. Sasuke is finally cleaning up both his name and his brother's. _'Sasuke can't know, he just. . . he can't know. . . not after he worked so hard and then to be stuck with_ me _?'_

"I just got back from a mission and gave my report," Sasuke looked over Naruto's defensive posture, looking for an injury, "she told me to find you and tell you to 'get back to work.'" Sasuke slowly kneeled in front of Naruto's bed, "Did something happen?" He couldn't see anything wrong on the outside, didn't mean that something wasn't going right _within_ his Dobe. "Naruto?" Sasuke called out to him.

Naruto pulled into himself, wrapping his arms around his legs, "You need to leave." Sasuke stared in shock before glaring at the blond, he stood up quickly and pulled Naruto's arm. In the blink of an eye Naruto attempted to attack Sasuke, to get him away and out of his apartment, and Sasuke took control; grabbing and pinning Naruto's arms above his head, Sasuke sat on Naruto's stomach. Both were on the floor, they're eyes glaring at the other. "Get off!" Naruto attempted to shift Sasuke off him, having to come to realize what happened.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Sasuke growled out, he tightened his grip on Naruto's wrists. Naruto tried to lift his body up by pushing his legs against the floor, "Dobe!" Sasuke yelled at him when he felt the lift, Sasuke moved his body weight to his knees, still hovering over Naruto.

Sasuke blinked when he saw fear start to fill Naruto's eyes, slowly dulling his bright blue eyes. "Don't lay on my stomach, Su'ske," Naruto sniffled, turning his head to the side as he felt shame fill his stomach, how easily he now cried over the smallest of things.

Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's wrists, one hand resting by Naruto's head, the other drifting to his stomach, pushing up the baggy t-shirt and gently rubbing the smooth skin. "It still hurts?" They had been intimate once, just a month ago, the night before Sasuke left for his mission. "Even with the Kyuubi healing you?" Villagers, even their friends, still think Sasuke to be a cold bastard, only with Naruto can he open himself, show the emotions that he feels.

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Kurma said he won't do anything more," he whispered. Sasuke looked at him, his dark eyes wide, "He said he did something else because he was annoyed with me being upset that you left."

"What did he do?" Sasuke's eyes slowly turned red, anger that was being fed by fear. Fear of something unknown done to _his_ Dobe.

Naruto slowly sat up, he looked down at his lap, his hands shaking with worry and fear. Sasuke shouldn't know what Kurma did to him, but it's his too. . . "He said that I'm pregnant."

Two things happened, two things that Naruto didn't think would ever happen.

One: Sasuke started to laugh, really and truly laugh, and each second of his shattered Naruto's heart, causing him to cry. Naruto cried and cried and cried, his voice being covered by Sasuke's laughter; when he looked up with a broken heart, he saw that Sasuke was holding a new born child in one arm, a teething baby in the other and was being climbed by two other children who were jumping and laughing in happiness. When Sasuke finally caught his breath, he smiled, "Another one already?"

Two: He woke up in Sasuke's arms, his back to Sasuke's chest; Naruto sat up quickly, dislodging Sasuke from his person. He looked around in shock, seeing his clothes scattered about in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered into the pillow behind him, "come back to sleep, I leave in the morning for my mission." A dark eye opened a minute later and glared at Naruto, "Now, Dobe."

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, hissing at the pain that shot up his back from his ass. "Did you have to be so rough, Teme?" Naruto grouched, hissing and wincing as he tried to lay back down with Sasuke. His eyes shot open just as they started to drift close, "Wait!" Sasuke groaned, "You haven't left yet?"

"Does it look like it?" Sasuke kissed Naruto on the mouth, smirking when he moaned into the kiss, "I won't leave if I don't get any sleep, Naruto."

Naruto sighed at the loss of contact, blushing when Sasuke chuckled at him; laying his head on Sasuke's very firm chest, Naruto thought about his dream. Hope building in his body, he shifted to rest his hand against his stomach. If he couldn't get pregnant now, then maybe later, after all there were four that looked like a perfect blend of both him and Sasuke in his dream. ' _Screw what everyone else thinks'_ , he thought as he snuggled up to Sasuke, ' _I want to have a family with Sasuke!_ ' The two returned to sleep, both holding on to the other tightly.

Kurma smiled in Naruto's mind as he slowly shifted his chakra to cover the egg that was given to him just hours ago by his Kit Naruto and the Uchiha Brat.

* * *

I went searching through my files, looking for a story I had written for a friend of mine (who wants me to continue it...) and found this little thing. It wasn't written out, I had added a few pages to what it is now. I've been wanting to post it for over a week, asking my friends to proof read it first but eh Imma post anyway!

I hope you liked it, even if it's short (too short for my liking, but I like how it came out anyway), and that you might post your comments down below!

~ _yoli ravioli_

PS I'm still writing _The Promise_ , I just found the outline that I was missing for chapter 6 (which is half done, but not edited!), and _Finding a Home_ , I believe its called (so sad I don't know my titles!).


End file.
